Lonelyhearts
|season = 1 |number = 4 |epnumber = 4 |prodcode = 104 |image = 104-Billy Capra's pheromones take effect.gif |airdate = November 18, 2011 |viewers = 5.44 millionFriday Final TV Ratings: ‘CSI:NY,’ ‘Dateline: NBC’ Adjusted Up |writer = Alan DiFiore & Dan E. Fesman |director = Michael Waxman |co-stars = Lanie Hoyo as CSI Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Scythe |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = Bluebeard |previous = |next = |2011 = X }} "'}} is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Grimm and the fourth episode overall. It first aired on November 18, 2011, on NBC. Press Release DEATH AND DISAPPEARANCE LEAD TO A LOCAL BUSINESS OWNER'S DISTURBING SECRET – After investigating a strange cluster of female deaths and disappearances, Nick (David Giuntoli) sends Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) undercover to get a whiff of a hypnotic suspect. In the meantime, a stranger shows up looking to avenge the death of his friend at the hands of a Grimm, but he'll have to get past Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz). Russell Hornsby, Bitsie Tulloch and Reggie Lee also star. Synopsis A young woman breaks a window and flees to a bridge where she suffers horrifying visions. She is accidentally hit by a car driven by a man who is quite shaken up by the event. As he approaches the victim to check on her, another man appears and verifies that she is still breathing and instructs the driver to call 911. While he is back at his car making the call, another man the unknown man kills the woman and leaves unnoticed. Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin arrive on the scene and, after the CSI is finished, observe that the barefooted woman has no injuries to her feet but does have glass in cuts on her arm. A reaper comes to Portland and checks into a small hotel, the Joyce Hotel. He receives a call on his cell phone and tells the caller he will call when it's finished. He looks at a newspaper article about the death of Hulda and opens up a Scythe and Woges into a Hässlich. The two detectives confer with Doctor Harper, the medical examiner, who tells them that the victim was murdered by asphyxiation. Using fingerprints, Hank identifies the young woman as Faith Collins. Nick and Hank interview Faith's husband, Roy Collins, who has a record of spousal abuse. Roy admits to having argued with Faith, but denies any wrongdoing. He admitted he was upset when he came home from work hungry, and Faith wouldn't get off the computer due to her "322 friends" online. He says she left their home but that he waited for her to return as she always does. After conferring with Captain Renard, Nick and Hank check Faith's page on a social networking site and find a picture taken in the garden of the Bramble Haus, a bed and breakfast. They check with the owner and operator, Billy Capra, just as a young man and woman are checking out. Capra says he showed a room to Faith but that she did not stay. The detectives visit the garden where Hank inadvertently steps on and kills a toad. Capra says the toad is an endangered species and picks up the remains. Nick sees Capra woge into a creature form he does not recognize. As the detectives leave the garden, Capra eats the toad. The reaper goes to the police station and asks to talk with the detective who shot his friend. Sergeant Wu takes the request to Renard who tells him to get the reaper's personal information and tell him that someone will get back to him. Nick and Hank decide that they have to look into Billy Capra's background; as they enter the squad room, they pass the reaper. Nick goes to Marie's Trailer and reads about Ziegevolk. He then goes to ask Monroe some questions. Monroe tells him that Ziegevolk secrete a special pheromone in their sweat that makes woman fall in love with them. Nick and Juliette are shopping and he tells her he has been wondering why people are attracted to each other. Back at work, Nick tells Hank that the glass pieces from Faith Collins's cuts are regular window glass and that she must have broken a window right before she died. They discuss the fact that three women from out of town have disappeared in Portland since Capra arrived and bought the Bramble Haus. They also find that a similar situation has occurred in three other cities in the U.S. Together, they brief Captain Renard. Of the 17 women found in these cases, 14 were found pregnant and the DNA showed they all had the same father. Billy Capra feeds three women kept in cages in the basement of his inn. While staking out the inn, Hank Griffin installs a tracking device on Billy Capra's car; the detectives are dismayed when Capra goes out for the evening and leaves the car at home. Hank searches the premises of the inn while Nick follows Capra on foot and sees him consume a toad before entering a bar. Hank finds broken glass in the inn's garden and uses that as an excuse to enter the building. Nick calls Monroe and asks for help. Upon learning that Nick just wants him to hang out at the bar and watch Billy, he gladly agrees as long as Nick is paying for the drinks. He notes that a Ziegevolk who eats toads is a breeder, and that their pheromones are even more powerful and can even make men fall for them. He sees Billy talking to a woman and tells Nick. The reaper returns to his hotel room and finds Captain Renard waiting for him. Renard reminds the reaper that he should not have come to Renard's city without permission and that he should kneel before Renard. The captain denies the reaper's demand for vengeance in the death of Hulda and uses the reaper's own scythe to slice off his outer ear. Renard tells the reaper to leave and never to return. Meanwhile, Hank is inside the bed and breakfast when he hears a noise. He goes into the basement and finds a hidden room. Inside, he finds three women in cages. He passes out from the gas that Capra has installed to prevent escape, so he doesn't answer his phone when Nick calls to warn him that Capra is coming back. Billy Capra returns to his Inn and turns off the gas in the basement. He goes upstairs and soon Lisa enters. He is about to take her on a garden tour when Nick enters and asks her to go with him. Outside, he tells her she walked into a police investigation and requests that she leave the premises. Nick had requested a tracking of Hank's phone when Hank hadn't answered his calls and learns that Hank's phone is inside the inn. Nick dials Hank's number, follows the sound, and enters the basement. Seeing Hank lying there, he rushes in to help him. Billy, who had been upstairs packing, shuts and locks the door behind Nick and turns the gas back on. He flees to his car, taking Lisa with him. Nick and Hank manage to break out, despite the vivid visual hallucinations Hank is having. The women are rescued, but Billy managed to get away. Returning to the car, Hank picks up his laptop to check for info from the tracking device they had planted on Billy's car. Luckily, it works and they track him to a park. Once there, they spot Billy and Lisa and call for Billy to halt. Billy woges into a Ziegevolk and runs for it, until he is hit by a bus. He is alive but injured. Nick wonders how Billy is going to like being caged up the rest of his life, as a Female Paramedic who is putting an oxygen mask on Billy, shows signs of response to Billy's pheromones. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Ziegevolk *Hässlich Production Notes Trivia *When Billy Capra feeds the three caged women, he makes three place settings but never uses them. References fa: فصل1:قسمت 4 ru:Одинокие сердца